


Love Hate Taisen Style

by AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	Love Hate Taisen Style

“You really don’t take a hint, do you?”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes at the question. “I just wanted to know if you had gotten it out of your system fully?”

Kaitou glared at him in response. He pushed past the Decade rider to unlock the apartment door, sighing as Tsukasa followed him inside.

“I wasn’t kidding. I don’t want to be anywhere near you for the foreseeable future.” He began to undress, wincing as his injuries began stinging again. 

“You haven’t kicked me out. So I have to wonder if you’re lying again?” Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

“Too much effort at the moment.” The thief headed into the shower.

How could he, after everything that had just happened, still be attracted to him? What did it say about their relationship, that after trying to kill each other they still couldn’t be apart longer than a day? It was true that Tsukasa hadn’t really been trying to kill him, but Kaitou couldn’t say the same.

He had tried to kill Tsukasa. Not to mention all the other Sentai and Riders. Had let his anger take over, though with his history he really had no right to complain about broken friendship. He sighed as he climbed under the spray. He was a massive idiot for letting Tsukasa get under his skin again. 

He turned the faucet to cold, willing his body to behave. After ten minutes, he gave up and turned it off.

Damn his body for betraying him like this.

He climbed out, wrapping a towel around his hips and headed to the living room. 

Tsukasa sat on the couch, legs crossed as he raised his eyes to the thief. “Do you want me to leave?”

Kaitou was very glad for the towel right then. “Don’t care. Won’t be staying here long.”

Tsukasa shrugged as he stood and headed for the door. “Guess I won’t keep you then.”

“Don’t leave.” 

His voice was soft and for a moment Kaito wondered if the words had only been in his head. Why did this always happen around the ex Shocker leader? Kaitou would go for months not even thinking about him, then one look and he went soft. He growled internally at his weakness.

Tsukasa gave him a measured look, eyes boring into his. “Thought you didn’t want to be near me?”

Kaitou didn’t answer, quickly crossing the room and kissing Tsukasa hard. When they parted, Tsukasa had a smirk on his face. 

The thief rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He reached for the rider’s hand, almost dragging him into the bedroom. Pushing him onto the bed, Kaitou shook his head.

“This isn’t love. I really do hate you right now.”

Tsukasa chuckled as he rose to kiss Kaitou. “Whatever you say, sneak thief.”

Kaitou closed his eyes as their lips touched. Stars flamed in his head as Tsukasa began exploring his body. He let the towel drop as the rider broke away from him with a smile.

Decade began undressing, finally standing in front of him nude. His eyes darkened as he got a look at the bruises and scrapes adorning the thief. “Are you sure you’re okay?” His voice had an undercurrent of guilt and Kaitou growled softly.

“I’m fine.” Truth be told, he was getting annoyed at Tsukasa’s sympathy. He pushed Tsukasa face down on the bed. “If you’re going to talk, I’m leaving.”

Tsukasa laughed, a rich deep sound that made Kaitou’s body tingle. Without another word, he climbed next to him.

After, he watched the rider sleep. Tsukasa had a small smile on his face and Kaito briefly wondered what he was dreaming. Then he shook his head, reaching for the notepad on the small bedside dresser.  
Writing a short note, he put the pad down on his pillow as he rose. Dressing quickly, he left the apartment. 

He stood outside for a moment, looking wistfully at the door. More than likely this would be the last time he saw Tsukasa. But he’d take the memories with him. He softly smiled, then disappeared into the grey haze.

Tsukasa opened his eyes as the front door closed. He had faked sleeping so Kaitou could keep his pride. Sitting up, he read the notepad with a smile. “We will meet again, sneak thief. And I won’t let you get away next time.”


End file.
